Demon Wings
by Chupacabra Kid
Summary: One day, just before closing time, 2 strangers run in and order demon wings. Then, Mung's 'head chef' title is in jeopardy as they race the clock around the world to complete this forbidden dish. For my friend, Adrien!
1. The Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chowder, (no, really?) but I do own CougarKid but General Kepo is owned by my friend. Aaaaaaand this is my first Chowder fanfic! YAY! So Bon Appetit! **

**Chapter 1**

**The Order**

It was late one night, and Mung and the gang were getting ready to close. It had been another uneventful day, with no orders. Just as Schnitzel was closing the doors, 2 people were running at full speed to get in. One was short, looked like an evil rabbit, and was pink. He was wearing an army helmet. The other was much taller, looked like a big, yellow, friendly cat, and was wearing ragged clothes like a castaway. The shorter one ran through the doorway just in time, and the bigger one broke through the door and running over Schnitzel. "WE NEED A DISH, FAST!!" The larger one shouted, shaking Mung by the shoulders. They were all screaming something now. The smaller one stopped it all by slapping the bigger one upside the head. "Sorry, about that. Allow us to introduce ourselves, please." The bigger one said in a monotone caused by the slap. "I'm CougarKid!" He said happily, snapping out of his daze. "And I'm General Kepo, anyone got a problem with that?!" He demanded. "Aw.. can I call you, Kepo, you cute little bunny?" "NO YOU MAY NOT, AND I'M A CAT!!" he replied, taking out a laser and dissolving Truffles. They all gasped, and he said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine." And sure enough, she poofed right back. "Oh, Wow! Are you the world-famous Schnitzel?" CK asked. "Radda Radda!" he stated proudly. "Never heard of you." He shot back. "Okay, so how can I help you?" Mung asked blandly. "Well we need an order.." CK said. "Congratulations for remembering that, CougarKid ." Kepo replied sarcastically. "You get a cookie." he continued, throwing a cookie to CK, hitting him in the face with it. "Yeahhhh... what _**KIND**_ of order?" Mung asked. "We require a rare dish." Chowder and Mung both looked excited at this. "We need Italian demon wings." He finished. Chowder still had an excited look, but Mung looked like he would die at the _mention_ of that dish. "D-D-D-D-D-Demon W-Wings?" He managed to choke. "Oh, Boy!" Chowder said with glee. "Oh, no." Mung said with fear.

**OOOHH!! SUSPENSE, SUSPENSE! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT DEMON WINGS? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! OH, AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET THE REFERENCE, DEMON WINGS ARE THE CHOWDER EQUIVALENT OF ANGEL WINGS! THIS STORY IS FOR MY GOOD FRIEND ADRIEN!**


	2. Gazpacho wants revenge

**OH HAI I'M BACK!! (already, sadly for you guys...) Disclaimer: Don't own chowder, my friend owns general Kepo, I own Cougarkid. TDI-Final Destination is coming soon.**

"What's so bad about Demon Wings?" Chowder asked. "Let me tell you, Kid. Demon Wings were invented by an Italian chef a long time ago. His business was failing, and his family needed the money to survive. One day, when it seemed hopeless, he offered his soul to Satan, in return, Satan gave him a magical spice. The Sanise spice. It replaced 2 of the crucial ingredients for Angel Wings: vanilla and rum. The only difference is that accursed spice. The chef was happy, and in only 24 hours, everyone in the village was addicted to the dish. That's when Satan claimed his soul and the profit made. The family soon died without the riches. When a local priest found out, he cursed the dish, and all who made it, or ate it. No one has made the dish in over 500 years, except me. And I'm already addicted." Kepo explained.

* * *

"I AM NOT making that!" Mung shouted, hiding behind a plant. "Well then. I guess **_I'm_** top chef. And **_you're_** top CHICKEN!" He shot back. "What. Did. You. Say?!" Mung demanded, enraged. "BGAWK BGAWK!!" CK was making chicken noises now, and pecking at the ground. Kepo joined in. "Now listen here! I may be a poser, a crybaby, a jerk, and a tyrant of this kitchen, but MUNG DALL IS **_NOT_** A CHICKEN!!" He shouted at the two of them. They both looked surprised by his remarks, and CK laid an egg. "Oh yeah?!" Kepo shot right back. "Well then make it for me in 666 Hours!"** "**Fine! I will! And if I don't, then may Satan have my soul!!" They all gasped. Kepo smirked. "Good. Satan will need it for his soul stew." He replied wittily. Suddenly, a large skull appeared, with the countdown in its eyes. "Your time starts... now!" Kepo said, and the clock ticked down. "Schnitzel, get the air balloon ready! Chowder, get Gazpacho! I'll get the materials we'll need and the map! GO!" Mung shouted. They all did so, running as fast as possible.

* * *

Chowder got to Gazpacho's just as it closed. "Gazpacho, Wait!" He shouted. "Uh, heh-heh, Chowder man, isn't it a little late to be shopping?" He replied. "No, Mung needs to see you!" "Chowder, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, it's 11:47 PM and—-" "He says it's about Demon Wings!" Gazpacho stopped. "I'll be right back." He said with a vengeful tone. After a minute, he stepped out with some bottles of strange spices and protective gear. "It's time for revenge..." he stated...

**Gasp! Why would Gazpacho want vengeance on a dish? We'll find out next chapter! R&R, please!**


End file.
